


A Troublemakers Guide To East Avenue High

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: Guidence [1]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, OC antagonists - Freeform, don't actually listen to any advice given, ~weekly updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: what if Stephen wasn't kidding when he said he didn't like Hosuh at first? Idk what I'm doing, don't stop me from working on three projects at once.





	1. Prolouge

Welcome to A Troublemakers Guide To East Avenue High, explaining the ins and outs of highschool since five seconds ago. Honestly, the first thing that anyone planning on getting in trouble needs to know is that the teachers are strict and the detention monitor is not. 

The second thing troublemakers-to-be need to know is how to use this book. From all we can tell, we seem to be marked as gods. We are the rulers of this book, so to speak. Truthfully, we’re good with that. 

If you are reading this, then you probably know one of the second group, hellsmen. (or are one yourself, but whatever). They (or you) have access to the complete guide. 

The last group my fellow gods are making me mention are the disciples. They are well known around the school. You’ll probably hear about the (currently) six of them soon enough. Talk to them if you want to speak to the gods. 

Read on, read on, dear troublemakers. 


	2. Ms. Marigold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters might be a bit shorter than my usual. Hope you enjoy!

_Knowledge number three, anyone who’s trying to tell you that people walk into detention with their heads hung low, are lying. Plain and simple, they’re lying. I’m not gonna sit here and tell you _why_ your friend has lied to you so horribly, but they did. Everyone strolls into detention, walking straight over to the people of their noise level and talking. Honestly, the lot of us are louder than the cafeteria. Well, most of us are. There is, however, one kid who walked in today, definition of good guy got blamed for something. Head hung low, sat in the corner, actually pulled out _homework_,_ _the whole shebang. _

* * *

Stephen strolled loosely into mr. Goodmans classroom, chest out, one arm swinging loosely, the other holding to his bag strap. He dragged his hand up in an exaggerated wave at a certain garbage sitting on a desk in the center of the classroom. 

Daniel placed a hand upon his chest and dragged himself back in his seat, feigning offence. A blonde standing in front of him, Jay, laughed. Jo from next to the two chuckled slightly. “You two…” he trailed off and shook his head, short blue locks tangling themselves even further. 

Shai walked over to the four, shaking her own head. Her deep blue hair, however, stayed in place, still looking very business-like. “If it isn’t the great disciple.” Jay bowed jokingly, causing the others to laugh once again. Stephen pulled himself utop a nearby desk.

Shai replied by falling down into a deep curtsy, draggin up her hands as if holding the poofy folds of a ballgown. “And to you, sir hellsman.” she looked up, not returning to her towering standing position. “May you reach your disciple goals someday.” she winked. Stephen and Daniel had to keep themselves from laughing. 

The gods of this world need not dream of becoming disciples. 

* * *

It took less than a second of scanning the room for Stephen to realise this would be a bad day. Not only were Shai and Pau the only disciples in the room, but a classmate of his from chemistry was here to. 

The boy in the corner held all the traits of a goody-two-shoes who finally got himself in trouble. He had claimed the desk in the very back, his bag slung over the back of his chair. Thin strands of silver hair fell down in front of his red face as he leaned far to closely over his homework. 

Daniel noticed Stephen staring, and followed his gaze. “Ain’t that the quiet kid you hate?” Stephen hummed in agreement, turning to look out the window. A tree hung low, blocking out a good chunk of the one large window in the detention room. In its leaves nestled against the glass, was a chrysalis.

“Hellsman spacey, may you acquire us a paint brush? Should be one in the back.” Pau asked him. The lot of them chuckled slightly, pink blooming lightly on Stephen’s cheeks. He hadn’t even noticed her walking up to the rest of them. 

Nodding, but not saying anything, Stephen gripped the edge of the desk he’d sat upon and pushed himself off. A highlight from the window moved across the purple locks on his head, as if he was being scanned.

He cleared the room in a moment, slipping around desks and groups of students talking animatedly to each other. He scowled as he walked past the boy, who he’d unfortunately caught the name of being Hosuh. Glaring down at the paper, he realised it was a drawing, not homework. The picture was of the window, except the colours Hosuh had chosen were blues and purples, with blue-tinted white leaves. As much as he hated to admit it, the drawing was beautiful. He turned to look back up at the cabinet before Hosuh noticed him staring. 

The doors were a scratchy white, slightly greyed from years of misuse. Though, the handles were a cool metal, recently replaced. Stephen chuckled, he’d been in the room when Daniel had accidentally snapped them. Mr. Goodman had taken it surprisingly well, merely giving the boy another week to his sentence. 

“Any day now, sir Purple!” called Dan from the table. Stephen muttered a short  _ “fuck ya too, buddy”  _ as he pulled out a bag filled with paintbrushes. The room was easier to cross this time. No one wished to bother someone with a heavy bag in their hands. 

Hosuh had the temerity to follow Stephen’s walking with his eyes. Blue circles tracing the brushes as they swayed violently. Stephen turned around, glaring fire at Hosuh. The other looked back to his drawing quickly, red blooming across his cheeks. His eyes were wide, frightened, probably. 

* * *

It had been during sixth period that Hosuh had finally gotten his karma, at least a bit of it. It had been a lab, the lot of them extracting dye from m&ms. Stephen actually found himself interested in the lab, excited to try it out. 

Once everyone had been freed from Ms. Marigold’s lecture about safety (“do  _ not  _ under any circumstances eat the m&ms, or you’ll get detention”). Chatter and even humming filled the room, to Ms. Marigolds disdain. 

Table five, Hosuh's group, was the quietest. The larger two, towering football players that dwarfed Hosuh, were whispering to each other. Hosuh's face slowly paled, worry dripping from his eyes and landing as apparitions of tears on the petri dish. 

The shortest of the lot, a stocky running back named Seth reached down to where Hosuh was working and slipped a candy between his fingers into his palm. Hosuh's face turned white, but he ignored the other two. 

The tallest, Gray, snickered and grabbed one of his own. Hosuh whimpered, annoyed that the other two were repeating the lot’s antics in sight of the teacher. His clean record was in grave danger. Stephen put down his own work to look over at the three, to his own groups dismay.

Ella, a beanstalk of a girl, sighed. A laugh fell from her, penetrating Stephen’s ears. He ignored her, obviously. His other groupmate, Jason, elbowed him to remind him of his own lab. Sighing himself, Stephen turned back to the others. Ella chuckled again. 

It was only a minute or two later that Stephen heard Ms. Marigold explode at a table behind him. The entire class turned to look at, surprisingly, table five. Hosuh's face was bright red, eyes wide in pure terror. Stephen wanted to yell  _ “karma!”  _ but looking over at Jason’s stern expression, he changed his mind.

Gray and Seth’s faces were turned towards Hosuh in faux horror, amusement leaking through the cracks in their masks. Ms. Marigold’s eye twitched, her cactus green eyes scowling at Hosuh. 

“What happened, mr. Lee?” she asked coldly, her voice almost level. 

It was Gray who spoke first, straightening his back to tower over the other two even further. “Hosuh ate some m&ms, ma’am.” Hosuh's mouth opened slightly, as if to argue. His eyes widened even further, glancing at the other two, who’d begun snickering slyly. Turning his head back to Ms. Marigold, he closed his mouth.

She  **exploded** .


	3. Madeline Ng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally not the second time I updated this or anything (it totally is, I messed up)  
sorry it's late and stuff. the next chapter will also be a tad late, as I'm trying to get into updating sundays (but I refuse to go four days late)

_ Knowledge the fourth (I’m gonna run out of these one day… damn!) highschoolers are assholes, plain and simple. The scene of a few such assholes throwing one another under the bus has taught me such. However, the other gods are idiots, and lack the brain cells to get me in trouble for the shit they do. In the case of the strange do-gooder that walked in silently yesterday, his friends appear to have higher IQs than mine, congrats to him! Good luck to you, my fellow troublemakers.  _

Now, where was he? Right, Ms. Marigold exploded. Hosuh's eyes widened even further, his face beat red with blood. Even from across the room, Stephen could hear the other’s heart beat against his rib cage. 

There was one moment of silence once Hosuh turned back, Gray’s words hung in the air. Ms. Marigold seethed through it, her own face red. “Mr. Lee…” she trailed off for another beat. “Detention, one month.” her back turned to the class, writing something in the corner of the chalkboard. “You’ll receive an F for this lab, you’re partners will get whatever grades they receive. You may no longer work on the lab.” her voice had returned level, an air of coldness edged with anger.

Gray and Seth snickered to each other throughout the rest of the class. If it weren’t for his previous disdain for the boy, Stephen would feel sorry for Hosuh. His partners were so obviously playing him for a fool, after all. Ella glared over in his direction, sighing again. “You done?” she asked, frustration edging her tone.

“Honestly, Stephen, you either hate the boy far too much, or you have some kind of crush on him.” Jason added, sniggering to himself. Ella chuckled, Stephen staring daggers into the two’s flesh. They both laughed.

“Let’s just get back to work.” Stephen sighed. 

  
  


Daniel must have been saying something to the group, as Stephen was brought back to the present by Jay elbowing him, unnecessarily hard, might he add. “What, asshole?” Stephen asked, his glare from earlier returning to his eyes.

“Didn’t somebody ever mention that looks can’t kill?” Daniel asked him sarcastically, rolling his emerald green eyes. “Anyways, I was wondering if you’d try to kill me if…”

“Yes.” 

The group burst out laughing, Daniel looking slightly struck, but not too surprised. “What I was going to say, was that I was planning something for this significantly-sized-group of assholes stuck here.” 

“What he means,” Shai added helpfully. “Will you bite? Or does he have to drag you by your ankles.” the group laughed again. “Something I said?” she joked.

“Just maybe.” Pau responded, snickering to herself. 

As the words left the shorter girls lips, the doors burst open to reveal a pink haired hellswoman. Mr. Goodman looked over, disdain hovering around his eyes. 

“And where have you been, Ms. Ann?” he asked sternly. She looked over sheepishly, face bright red and chest heaving.

“Across campus, working with Ms. Sawyer, she said she’d emailed you.” puzzlement added to the emotions swirling on her smaller features. A sigh came, quietly drifting from the back of the room, dancing around Stephen’s mind.

“Afternoon, hellsman!” Daniel called to her as she skirted the side of the room against the hallway. She responded with a curt wave, before sitting next to the silver haired boy. 

He responded to her greeting with a sad smile, and a whisper Stephen couldn’t hear. The two soon delved into hushed conversation, the sad smile on Hosuh's face soon spreading to a quieter grin. Ignoring the other’s chuckled, Stephen listened further, trying to make out anything the two were saying.

It wasn’t until Mr. Goodman had dismissed everyone, that the god made out anything the two were saying. It was still hushed, but Hosuh had surely mentioned, “I’m kinda surprised, I mean, I was starting to think the gods hated me, but I’m officially a hellsman.” Ann grinned at him.

She turned away slowly, looking out the door as they walked away. “I’m sure the gods don’t hate you, you made it, afterall.” 

“I guess.” Hosuh muttered, leaving the room and Stephen to wonder what the hell just happened. 

He had packed up his things and was driving home by the time he allowed himself to mull over what had just happened. Hosuh, the boy he hated, was a hellsman. Whatever shit Daniel was pulling, Stephen was having none of it. 

Anger continued to boil in his chest, weighing him down to the driver's seat of his dad’s car. It felt almost like he’d become a bubbling witch’s brew, steaming over and pouring acid on the floor of some small hut. 

The potion was still frothing when he made it to the front door of his house. After just a moment of fumbling with his keys, he stepped into the living room, almost tripping over the chair that had been placed in front of it. The room was empty, but as always, cheerful noise seeped through the thin walls. Making no mention of the four voices coming from around the building, he sighed and slipped into his bedroom, where the sound of his twin sister, Madeline, and her friend were probably watching anime. 

He sat down onto his bed, the older mattress giving way slightly. He sat back for a few loud moments, seething slightly. The sound of, according to Maddy, Light Yagami monologuing ceased. Shuffling could be heard, and the door to the bathroom opened. 

Maddy looked down at him, unimpressed. “You look awful.” she told him plainly. Stephen could see a blue haired girl, he remembered being Rose, sitting on the plush carpet of Madeline’s floor. “Honestly, crash dad’s car or something?” she asked sarcastically.

“Fuck you, that’s what.” he replied. After a moment, he added. “No” 

Maddy let out an exaggerated sigh, a smile peeking out of her facepalm. “It’s no use!” Rose called, chuckling at the siblings antics. All three laughed. 

“Would you like to join the Death Note binge?” the tall brunette asked. Rose smiled brightly, eyes lighting up. Stephen was about to say no, but decided that doing anything other then thinking about the silver haired hellsman would do him good. 

“Fine, fine, you two better explain, though.” they laughed, but agreed. 


	4. Daniel Lim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out so late in the day... I had honest-to-god no fucking ideas. Still came out on Sunday... hooray? Do enjoy, though

_ My fifth piece of advice, when one’s friends come up with an idea twenty four hours before telling you, run. Do not stick around for the chaos, just run. Run very far away. Actually, if your friends come up with any ideas, run and hide.  _

When Stephen woke up the next morning, he was sure the day would be good. Almost as if a flower were blooming from his chest. Or maybe, a lead weight that had forgotten to drag him down, and was instead pulling him up into the air. 

Madeline was having none of it. She kept looking over her eggs and up at him over breakfast. Her stare wasn’t angry, more questioning. A look of realisation spread across her face. “So, Stephen~ what’s their name?” Stephen was silent for a moment. 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” asked Mrs. Ng, a tall Woman with lilac tips glinting in the morning sunlight. They hadn’t bothered turning on the lights, it was bright enough. 

“Maddy.” Stephen warned, glaring jokingly. She placed her finger on her chin and looked up dramatically. 

“I don’t know, brother.” she responded. “You just have the look, you know?” Stephen sighed, rolling his eyes in exaggeration. 

“Do I, Maddy?  _ Do I? _ ” 

Their father sighed. “Half the time, I wonder how the two of you are so close, the other half I think you might tear each other’s throats out” after another beat of silence, he added. “Not quite certain which one it is right now.” 

“I always hate him, just sometimes he can be amusing horrid.” Madeline responded instantly. 

“Honestly, who says horrid these days?” Stephen retorted, inhaling the rest of his eggs and standing up. Before Madeline could respond, he added. “I should head, Daniel might just rip my head off before Maddy can if I’m late one more time.”

“And what a shame that would be.” muttered Maddy, smiling kindly. “See ya, bro, don’t get in too much trouble!” 

  
  


The day past at a snail like pace. Chemistry was by far the worst; seat changes. “Get up, you lot!” Ms. Marigold commanded, pulling something up on her laptop. Light danced across the smart board, settling onto a design of the seats with names scrawled across each desk. 

Stephen groaned inwardly, his table was both front row, and directly in front of somebody by the name of Nick, Ella, and Hosuh. The two kids next to him were unknown to him. The first was a taller boy with a red sweatshirt, the other was a slightly shorter blonde with a solid green v-neck.

“You’re one of those detention kids, aren’t you?” asked the blonde. “My name’s James, by the way.” Stephen took a moment to answer, stewing in his misfortune. 

“Stephen.” he finally answered. 

  
  


The bell rang for the end of the day. It was a shrill sort of sound, buzzing in everyone’s ears. Stephen strolled to Mr. Goodman’s classroom, just barely speed walking. The hallways were loud and congested, but no one bothered him. 

“Welcome, sir hellsman.” bowed Shai, opening the door as Stephen walked up to it. Mona, another disciple, laughed from utop a desk by the door. 

“So, may I enact my brilliant plan?” Asked Dan, sitting on a desk of his own. 

“Of course not.” 

“Shut up, motherfudger.” came Dan’s retort. A chuckle erupted from the disciples. “Wait, fudge, where’s Jay?” He realised, spinning around. 

Stephen looked behind just as the door opened. Jay walked in unhappily, bag dragging on the ground. “I was  _ this  _ close to not having detention today.” he held his two fingers up, about a half inch of space between them. 

Dan angled his head back, looking up at the ceiling in exaggeration. “My idea shall never come to fruition.”

“Here, here’s your chance.” Pau told him, waving her hands perpendicular to the tiled floor vaguely. “Go.” 

“Alright, my brilliant idea… Secret not-santas.” everyone groaned, including the other detention kids who’d been listening to the group. “We pair two people up, they only learn each other’s interests.” 

“You know, that only works if it’s a holiday, right?” Jay countered. “You can’t just pull that shit out of nowhere.” Dan nodded happily. 

“Let me guess, we don’t have a choice?” Stephen questioned suspiciously, dragging himself onto one of the empty desks. 

“Nope.”

  
  


Daniel rounded up all the kids in detention (damn, how far did Mr. Goodman’s not-giving-two-shits go?). Everyone had to write out a card with their interests and such on a card, along with their discord user name (unless it had your name it in, in which he’d make you come up with a nickname). 

Dan then took the cards, and with a cheeky smile on his face, he paired people up and handed out the cards. Stephen’s was pretty simple; Discord name, “Hella Busy”; main interests, drawing, anime, baking, animation. 

“Now that that’s over, it’s time for you all to go home.” Mr. Goodman told them, looking up from his book,  _ The Picture Of Dorian Gray.  _ **(great book by the way, go read it)** .

  
  


“Welcome home.” Maddy welcomed, opening the door just as Stephen unlocked the front door. 

“Dan and now you, all my friends are assholes.” he responded, brushing past her lightly, kicking off his shoes. 

Maddy spun around on her heels to follow him with her eyes. “I’m not your friend, I’m just stuck with you.” they both chuckled at that. “However was your day?” Stephen, being annoying, didn’t answer. Instead, he dug through his bag for a moment, pulling out the small card Dan had given him. 

“Daniel.” He added simply. Maddy sighed dramatically. 

“You know, you could have just told me this morning. You didn’t need to go this far to lie to me.” She responded, a cheeky sort of grin on her face. Stephen responded simply with an unimpressed gaze. 

“Fuck you.” He told her, stuffing the card back into his bag and walking to his room. 

The intercom crackled to life halfway through third period. “As of recent events, the creators of  _ A Troublemakers Guide To East Avenue High _ are to be given suspensions. Please turn yourselves in to Principle Waters.” 


	5. Daniel Lim-Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote a chapter completely in the past and without using any of their previous notes for the plot! (hint- it's me, Res did). do enjoy, though! it was a blast to write so many texts.

_ So.. the other gods are complaining that all the entries are more “A dicks guide to losing all your friends” (their words, not mine). So, for me, go do something you shouldn’t. You’re teenagers, you can manage.  _

_ In all seriousness, don’t follow the rules to a point. Some rules are meant to be broken. There is always a moment when you’re better off being a bit of a troublemaker. (this is in no way the gods telling you to go rob a bank or anything. Honestly, that’s just unnecessary. Break curfew or something). _

When Stephen got home from school on the day of Daniel’s “brilliant” plan, he expected his sister Maddy to be the least of his problems. 

Just as he’d drawn his pencil out of his bag and gripped it lightly in his fingers, reading out questions on his homework, a buzz came from his pocket.

**The Rat**

Detention kids’ discord, join or forfeit your bubbles https://discord.g/JD88H*

**Me**

What. The. Fuck?

***please do not attempt to use the link, it shouldn’t work, but please**

Groaning inwardly, Stephen did click on the link, pulling up the discord app that Dan (of course) had forced him to download a month or two ago.  _ Daniel has invited you to Detention Peeps, join?  _ With a begrudging click, Stephen hit the large button. 

He was immediately brought to the welcome and introductions chat. Dan had set up some shit on the server, roles, emotes, etc. Only the disciples and other gods were invited at that point. 

**Representation of Daniel’s boredom**

Welcome to the detention peeps discord. Feel free to play any of the games and chat with other detention kids

**I was forced to be here**

Do tell us why you stuck us here

**In need of sleep**

Come on, enjoy yourself, I Was Forced To Be Here

**Karma’s friend**

Not being able to say each other’s name is gonna get old real fast

**I was forced to be here**

No shit

**Representation of Daniel’s boredom**

DO YOU WANT COMMENT MODERATION?????

**Horror how-to**

Don’t you dare

Suddenly, a wave of other users joined, probably having just been invited by Daniel. Stephen groaned once again. 

**Hella Busy**

Should I be concerned?

A sinking sort of feeling filled Stephen’s chest. Hella Busy, his secret not-santa, was not, in fact, a disciple. Daniel could be an honest piece of garbage sometimes, but the boy assumed he’d have the decency to stick him with a disciple. After another moment of consideration, he decided to reply. 

**I was forced to be here**

Yes, yes you should. You should run for the hills, honestly. Dan was humored. 

Another ping sounded from the phone. This time, a private message from Hella Busy appeared in the upper left hand corner of his screen. Leaning back in his chair, homework forgotten, Stephen clicked on the other’s icon. They’d picked a digital sketch of a puppy with big ears and even bigger (proportionally) eyes. 

**Hella Busy**

Would you be the one I’m stuck with? You seem to know Daniel pretty well

**I was forced to be here**

That’s true. I wouldn’t say I like him, though

**Hella Buy**

He’s not all that bad! He can be pretty nice, sometimes

Stephen looked down at the screen, the corner of mouth pulling upwards in a smirk. He leaned back in his desk chair, far more content then moments before. 

**I was forced to be here**

See, that’s the catch. Sometimes. 

**Hella Busy**

Why are you here if you hate him so much?

**I was forced to be here**

He’s my best friend, what are you gonna do?

**Hella Busy**

I will never understand you people

**I was forced to be here**

Oh, I’m yet to give up. Tell me about yourself.

**Hella Busy**

Why? 

Whatever

I’m usually the quiet boy in class, I like drawing, I basically don’t watch anything not in 

Japanese. What about you?

**I was forced to be here**

I like bubbles

**Hella Busy**

That’s… 

That’s all you have to say? You’re interests can be condensed into the statement “I like bubbles”?

**I was forced to be here**

I see no problem here

**Hella Busy**

Heh, I guess not

Oh, crap, gtg

Nice meeting you! 

**I was forced to be here**

To you as well, Hella Busy

Not quite sure why, Stephen sat a few moments longer, smiling down at the phone in his hands. It wasn’t any sort of goofy grin; more like a content sort of smile. He was so lost in the absence of thinking, just being, that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

“I knew it!” Maddy cried, bursting into the boy’s bedroom with the crash of the door hitting the wall. “You can’t hide from me, young man, now tell me the name!” she sort of whined the last part, flinging herself down on Stephen’s bed; next to the desk. 

“You know nothing.” Stephen snapped in retort. “Not everything is about love, you should know this.” Maddy pouted at him.

“Ye of little faith! Of course I know that.” she let herself fall back, lying down completely on her annoyed brother’s bed, “I just… I have this feeling! I can smell a ship from a mile a way.” she sat back up, stared Stephen straight in the eyes with a strangely terrifying and comedic look. “And you, sir, are right in front of me.” 

Stephen chuckled, turning off his phone and placing it back in his pocket. “Sure, sure.” Maddy didn’t look away. “Fine, Dan’s making me interact with a random kid from detention. Honestly, I haven’t even talked to him until a few moments ago.”

“Oooh! A detention kid? Is he cute?”

“Maddy!” Stephen scolded, turning away from his sister to his forgotten homework. “I barely know the kid. Anyways, it’s anonymous, I don’t even know his name.” Maddy was obviously pouting, or at least, radiating pouting energy. 

“Fine, fine, I don’t believe you, but sure. Anyways, I came in here to tell you it’s dinner time and Mom might come in here to remind you in a minute.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made the Detention Peeps discord server, for reference of how discord works, do you guys want me to fix it up a bit and post it as my official discord server?


	6. Myr. Hydrangea

_ To any who think we’re backing down from this, you’re most certainly wrong. And to you all reading as well, don’t let tragedy get you down  _ ** _(beautiful segway, my fellow, beautiful segway)_ ** _ . I firmly believe that our advice, no matter how the teachers react, was well founded; and we in no way regret giving it. So, you told us to have a cause, here’s ours.  _

Lunch the very next day was tense, silent. Dan stirred his soup absentmindedly with his fork. Jay was glaring at the ceiling the entire time. Stephen, however, was sitting against a tree a little ways away from the usual picnic table. 

“Hey, assholes.” Shai greeted, but not unkindly. “You hanging in there?” Ah, she was being nice. The gods said nothing.

“You can’t sit around moping all day. It’s just a damn suspension.” Ivu told them, plopping down on the grass by the rest. “Mona told me that the principle interrogated her about who the gods were.” 

Stephen’s eyes widened, shoulders moving up towards his ears ever-so-slightly. “No, not like that!” Pau argued, fork pointed at Ivu. “Jaime and Jay were in the office at the time, she said nothing! Even took a week’s detention over it.” she smiled kindly down at her food. 

Shai chuckled to herself. “God tell me neither of you are about to go into some spiel about how we have their backs?” This, somehow, elicited a small laugh from the tense gods. 

“Success!” Jo exclaimed, appearing over the side of a small hill. “I was afraid I’d show up and you would all be moping.” He turned to the three disciples. “Thanks, you three.” Shai bowed; Ivu curtsied; Pau laughed at them, then nodded in acknowledgement.

“Don’t you usually sit with James and Maaz?” Daniel questioned Jo, smirked slyly. Realisation crossed Jay’s features, and he burst out laughing. 

The blonde turned to Pau. “Is this your doing?” he interrogated. 

Pau gave him a lazy, sarcastic sort of look. “You think I came up with this? I heard Jaime and Jay discussing it during fourth period.” She chuckled to herself.

Daniel stared at them pointedly. “Will someone please explain?” He complained. Stephen laughed, standing up and plopping down next to Jo.

“If people see the disciples sitting with Hellmen, they’ll probably figure it out.” Jay explained cooly, taking a bite of his lunch. “So, we make sure there is always at least one true hellsman sitting with us.” 

“That’s… actually quite smart.” Jo responded simply, glancing between Pau and Jay. “Jaime just told me to sit here.” As he said this, another hellsman walked over. 

Bella, long blue hair draped over her shoulder in a (very) loose braid, smiled and explained. “The other Jay told me to sit over here. I assumed I’d find the lot of you.” I’m gonna assume you can guess the look that passed between the gods at that moment. See, the only hellsman that knew who the gods were was Jo. Bella herself seemed to notice. “I’m far too hungry to waste my two seconds of lunch questioning you weirdos.” With that, she took a bite of her lasagna and ignored the others. 

  
  


Stephen sighed as the bell signalling the end of Mr Barker’s drone screeched across campus. Dropping his textbook and notebook into the satchel at his feet, he stood, strolling quickly to the door. Per usual, he was the first out of the room. 

The hallways slowly filled with students. The chatter slowly droned on in the background, growing louder as each classroom door opened. A few students backed themselves against walls; most with their noses buried in their phones.

Green hair poked out of the crowd; the person it was sitting upon being decently tall. Daniel smirked, leaning against the practically abandoned locker next to Stephen’s. The purple haired boy raised an eyebrow, turning his focus ever so slightly over to his locker. Tied with a small string, identical to those found in Mr. White’s home economics class, was a bottle. Said bottle had an indigo hue, though more purple than blue. As Stephen picked it up to examine it, he realised that the packaging that usually encompasses such a thing was gone, and instead, in messy handwriting were the words “Bubbles!” stickered to the back. 

“Your santa also told me to give you this.” Daniel added once he saw Stephen’s features light up in excitement. Confusion slipped onto the boys smile as Dan handed him a note card. 

_ Hello, I Was Forced To Be Here! I found a way to make homemade bubble solution; and, since this is supposed to be secret-santas, I thought I’d make some. Daniel told me your favorite colour is purple (mine too, actually) so… Hence the bottle, I guess? _

Stephen found himself chuckling down at the writing, a light warmth dusting his cheeks. Dan didn’t react, merely saying, “I need to grab something from Mrs. Hollow, you better be ready when I get back.” With that, he disappeared behind a taller blonde.

Realising what Daniel meant, Stephen shoved the note and bottle into his jacket’s pocket and quickly spun in the locker combination. 

* * *

Madeline poked her head into Stephen’s room around half an hour after he got back from school. “I’m in  _ desperate _ need of notebooks, would you like me to grab you anything from the store?” She questioned innocently. 

“Why the fuck are you offering to be nice to me?” 

Maddy drew her hand back across her chest, faking offense. “Can’t I just be a good sister every once and awhile?” At her brother shaking his head, she pouted. “Fine! If you don’t want me to buy you shit, I’ll just go.”

“Actually,” Stephen countered, looking back at his desk. “I could use a few things, I’ll just come with.” Maddy groaned. 

“You’re driving, I drove last time!” 

With one last laugh, Stephen grabbed his bag and walked over to the door. Maddy followed with a smug smile plastered across her smaller feachers. Mrs. Ng was just walking into the hallway as they exited. Having heard enough of the two’s animated conversation, she sighed. “Should I be concerned about letting you two out without adult supervision?” 

“Of course not!” Maddy argued, placing the most fake, innocent smile she could muster. “We’ll be perfectly fine on our own.” With one last shake of her head, the two’s mother walked into the backyard, leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

The store, a nearby, off-brand Staples called Necessities, was (unsurprisingly) quite small. “Split up, meet back at the door to go home?” Maddy asked hopefully; as her brother had the keys.

“Nah, I’m just gonna get my shit and leave you here.” She elbowed him lightly in the ribs, fishing a personal shopping list out of her back pocket. 

“Asshole.” 

Though he was mostly running low on index cards, the purple haired boy also need pencils, and art supplies. He groaned inwardly as he realised that he not only had to buy a whole set of colourful pencils for Myr. Hydrangea, but he had to do it in the least stocked school and office supplies store ever. Deciding to leave his torture for last, he swung the basked around his arm towards pens and pencils. 

The art supplies section was a mere isle of Crayola markers and cheap coloured pencils. Groaning inwardly once again, the teen picked his way over to the closest-to-professional (looking, at least) set of pencils. 

The pack had a metal casing, but the middle of the lid was clear, plasticky. On the back, there was a list of silly, random colour names in the hue they’d be drawn out with. He chuckled to himself. It was quite like the content, lighthearted chuckled at Hella Busy’s note. At the thought of his secret santa, Stephen blushed (though he most certainly wouldn’t admit it), and picked up a second box. If he were to acquire bubbles, the least he could do was give silly pencils. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My discord: https://discord.gg/FEDKZZ. come join, if you wanna! (it is troublemakers guide oriented, but honestly, that's just the roles). Do enjoy the chapter! sorry the chapter character is only minorly referenced, they really are the driving character for the chapters major event of the plot.


	7. Hella Busy

_ If you start considering the idea that you’re too nice, to strangers that is; you are. Don’t consider it any longer, if the thought crosses your mind, you most certainly are. Be kind, of course; but above all, be kind to yourself.  _ ** _(damn sap)._ **

“Stephen!” Maddy whined from just outside the supplies store’s doors. “Come look at the chonk I found!” Sighing, the girl’s brother grabbed his bag and turned over to see Maddy, outside, cooing at something just outside of the doorframe. 

“What the hell is a ‘chonk’?” He questioned, chuckling to himself. The door opened smoothly, quietly. He got his answer, not from his sister, but the meow that sounded from the bushes. There was a  _ fat  _ cat. 

“That would be a H E F T Y C H O N K.” Maddy explained, as if mentioning the colour of its fur (it was a brown tabby). Maddy pulled out her phone, before her shoulders sagged. “Right… my camera broke. Can you take a picture for me?”

Stephen sighed dramatically. “God, I’m so put upon!” Maddy burst out laughing. He smirked, pulling out his phone and muttering to himself, “Now, how to take a close up.” Obviously, taking a close enough photo would ignore most of the body mass of the… H E F T Y C H O N K? 

“Noooo!” Maddy complained, lunging to take her brothers phone just as he snapped the photo. The cat sat back on its hindquarters, smirking and licking its paws impatiently. 

The picture itself was actually pretty funny. Stephen, unsurprisingly, still caught a bit of the cat’s body mass, and it had the most OwO look on its face. “Wait, wait, wait!” Maddy cried, snatching the phone. “It’s tongue is kinda poking out! This is A D O R A B L E!” She did, however, take another few pictures of the whole H E F T Y C H O N K.

“Can I have my phone back?”

Maddy shook her head, clicking around with her overgrown nails on his phone. “I need to send the photos to myself.” She handed the phone back, a smirk pulled across her face worrisomely. 

Of course, Stephen unlocked it to check that she hadn’t done anything stupid. Of course, his background was now one of a tall, blonde man in some kind of brown suit. He held a white, polar bear plushie. He was very obviously drawn, in quite an anime style at that. “Who dafuq?” he questioned, looking up at his sister.

“Ex-ca-use me! How dare you, brother; this is our great country!” 

Stephen groaned, turning off his phone.  _ Hella Busy might know who this is, he did say he likes anime.  _ “Let’s just get going.” He finally responded, walking over to the nearby car.

* * *

**I was forced to be here**

My sister changed my background and I’m not sure who to

**Hella Busy**

Hmm? Send the image

**I was forced to be here**

{ open image }

**Hella Busy**

Oh! My brother watched that anime, it’s called Hetalia. That’s a pretty minor character, Canada

**I was forced to be here**

Like the country?   
  


**Hella Busy**

Yup! Hetalia follows human personifications of pretty much every country. Mainly larger ones, like Germany, Italy, Japan, America, China, etc

**I was forced to be here**

She also kept calling this cat a… H E F T Y C H O N K

{ open image }   
{ open image }

{ open image }

**Hella Busy**

Is that still a thing?

**I was forced to be here**

Is what still a thing?

**Hella Busy**

Oh, yeah! 

{ open image }

A friend of mine keeps calling it the chonk 0’meter, but I don’t think that’s actually a thing

**I was forced to be here**

Who’s this friend?

**Hella Busy**

I can’t tell you! You’ll figure out who I am

**I was forced to be here**

Damn, worth a shot

**Hella Busy**

Ah, my brother keeps asking who I’m talking to

Can we have… idk, fake names? Just so we don’t have to refer to each other as our usernames?

**I was forced to be here**

But… 

But that would require the usage of brain cells

**Hella Busy**

Lmao wut?

**I was forced to be here**

I have spoken

**Hella Busy**

Fine, fine

I was just trying to be helpful

**I was forced to be here**

No, no! It’s a great idea

I’ll…

I’ll be L

**Hella Busy**

As in the Death Note character?

**I was forced to be here**

Yeah, my sister made me watch it

I always found him interesting

**Hella Busy**

I’m be Light, then

**I was forced to be here**

Oh, darling, it’s on

**Hella Busy**

I‘ll take a potato chip

… 

And eat it!

Stephen stared down at the phone, smiling to himself. He read the line over and over again,  _ ‘oh, darling, it’s on’ _ . Why on earth did he say that? Why did Light play it off like nothing?

_ Could… could Maddy have a point?  _ The idea was brushed off as quickly as it had come, yet still it lingered. Nevermind, he’d only just met Light; not to mention, didn’t even know the other’s name. 

He was silent during dinner, mulling over the idea. Maddy’s eyebrow pulled up in a questioning look at his sudden behaviour. “What’s wrong?” she questioned lazily. Stephen didn’t respond at first

“Nothing.” 

Mrs. Ng chuckled to herself. “I thought you were done with the sullen and moody thing.” she mentioned, Stephen chuckled. 

“Oh, thank god!” Maddy exclaimed. “I was worried for a moment.” Stephen ignored her, but a slight grin played on his face, tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Mr. Ng, quite confused, but certainly amused by the other’s at the table, added a short; “there’s certainly  _ something _ Madeline knows that I don’t.” before returning to his dinner. 

* * *

“No detention for me!” Stephen exclaimed happily as he and Daniel walked over to the picnic table. Only Jay and one of his lab partners, James, had arrived. 

Jay snickered, “let’s see how long that lasts.” 

the blonde asshole then took a bite of his corn dog, ignoring Stephen’s indignant. “Fuck you!” and, even, the chip that had been thrown at his face. 

Daniel placed his own tray down, with far more force than he intended. “Resorting to violence, I see.” James laughed at them.

Stephen smirked, holding out his hand. “We’ve apparently never met, I’m Stephen, I don’t care what your name is.” the others laughed at him.

“Ah,” retorted Daniel jokingly, playing along with the other’s joke. “Another motherfudger, I’m Daniel. I honestly didn’t want to meet you, but alright.” Jay drew back in faux offense. 

“How dare you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only there was a minor fandom button. Can ya'll tell I use an abundance of referenses to mask my lack of comedy?


	8. Meera Sawyer

_ So many people have some… trait they believe everyone has. These people have, almost certainly, never truly met anyone else. Trust people, for god’s sake, trust people. When in doubt, there is a good person who will help you.  _

Stephen’s cheerful mood was quickly diminished, like someone dumping a candle into a cup of water before even attempting to blow it out. Daniel had to run off to talk to his fifth period teacher about a project or something, Stephen didn’t bother listening to the other’s rant. His own fifth period teacher was one of the strictest, honestly. They’d give a student detention for not having their textbook. 

Two girls were discussing worriedly outside Myr Hydrangea’s class; their voices the fast paced rhythm of white noise in Stephen’s ear. The shorter, sunset bangs tied back with clips resembling speakerphone clip art, had her hands on the brunette’s shoulders, trying to calm her down. “Don’t worry about it! We’ll think of something.” 

The brunette’s eyes were wide. “This is the second time, Myr Hydrangea already hates me.” Her braid bounced wildly on her shoulder with each anxious bounce of her feet. 

Stephen stopped in his tracks, unsure if he should leave them be and continue on into class or not. There was only about two minutes until the class bell was to ring. After a beat of hesitation, he asked; “What's wrong?” 

The sunset haired girl turned to look at him. “Meera doesn’t have her textbook.” She answered simply. As soon as she’d finished, Stephen’s own book began to feel heavier, a lead weight forming between the pages. 

“Take mine.” He finally said with a sigh, digging it out. The weight dissipated, rolling uncorporally across the tiled floor. Meera opened her mouth like she was about to argue. “Myr Hydrangea loves me, don’t worry.” 

The sunset girl took the book herself, shoving it into her friend’s hands. “Honestly, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” She dragged the other, who was still thanking Stephen profusely, into the classroom. Taking a deep breath, he followed the two. 

Myr Hydrangea sat at their desk, doodling on a piece of paper. They looked up at the three as they entered, “Charlotte,” they began to the sunset haired girl. “Did you leave this here yesterday?” Charlotte nodded as they held up a plastic wrapped stack of different kinds of paper. “May I inquire what it’s for?” 

Charlotte took the papers, shoving them back in her bag. “I’m making sketchbooks for a few different projects.” she explained. “This pack includes tone paper, watercolour paper, and a few colourful covers.” Myr Hydrangea nodded.

“Tell me how it goes, I haven’t made a sketchbook in a while.” As they finished, the bell rang across the school. “In your seats, children.” they commanded, standing up and moving ungracefully to the white board. “As you’ve all gotten the hang of grey shading, I want to start some colour shading.” they began. “Everyone get out their sketchbooks and open your textbooks to page 104. Draw fifteen circles on your page,” The indigo marker they were using to jot down each instruction on the board squeaked with each curve of the line. 

“Fifteen?” someone asked incredulously. 

“Well,” Myr Hydrangea began. “We’re using five different forms of shading, and three different colour techniques. What is five times three?”

A few students chuckled, others responding with a quick, “fifteen!” the first student, one sitting at the very back table, flushed lightly and began drawing. 

Myr Hydrangea continued. “In your textbook, you’ll see three different colour shading techniques. Of course there are more, but I don’t feel like teaching them to you.” a few more students laughed. 

Ella, who had apparently materialized at the seat next to Stephen nudged him lightly in the ridge. “Did you forget your textbook? To  _ Myr Hydrangea’s  _ sketchbook class?” She questioned. 

Stephen jumped back slightly. “Where’d you come from!?” he exclaimed. 

“Quebec.” She deadpanned. “Would you like to look at mine? You’ll take the detention, but you won’t miss the assignment.” Stephen sighed, nodding. The heavier book was slid over, already opened to the correct page.

The two were barely beginning to search out a coloured pencil for their attempt at cool shading when Myr Hydrangea reached their table. “Only one textbook?” they questioned, confused. 

“Yeah…” Stephen muttered, deciding not to throw the Meera girl under the bus. He’d take the detention and ignore Dan and Jay’s bullshit. 

“I’d just like to say, this one is mine.” Ella explained, gesturing down to the open book. Stephen placed his hand on his chest. Ella sighed. “You detention kids do that  _ alot _ .” Myr Hydrangea sighed, handing Stephen the slip, and walking to the next table over.

  
  


Daniel and Jay were already discussing animatedly with Jaime and the other Jay. It was Jaime who first noticed Stephen. “What are you doing here?” They asked incredulously. “Dan said you didn’t have detention today.” 

“In an ‘alas, we shan't be graced by the presence of Stephen today’ or,” Stephen began, strolling over confidentiality.

God-Jay was quick to answer. “He was talking shit about you.” the others laughed, including Stephen and Dan. “are you surprised?” He asked, aghast. Stephen shook his head quickly.

“Oh yeah, your secret santa asked me to give you this.” Dan mentioned, jumping off the desk he’d been perched upon. He handed over a folded up piece of loose leaf. Stephen smiled to himself, opening up the sheet to find a drawing of a cat. The picture looked a lot like the picture he’d taken of the cat outside of Not-Staples.  _ “I can’t draw cute things >:-(”  _ Stephen laughed. 

“What is it?” Disciple Jay asked, leaning over from his own desk to see the paper. He hummed in thought. “Wonder who you’ve got.” He added. “Mine and I had a drawing contest, I might have picasso, not certain.” Daniel laughed at that.

“Well now I’m worried.” Jo commented, walking over from where he was chatting with Ivu and Shai. “why is Dan grinning? Dan really shouldn’t be allowed to be grinning.”

“We’re guessing our secret santas.” God Jay explained, looking at Dan oddly. “I thought I had Stephen, but I’m a  _ far  _ better artist than whoever drew this.” Everyone laughed. 

“Draw for us.” Jaime commanded, fishing a pencil and paper out of their bag. “It better look like a picture.” 

“I don’t have colour!” God Jay argued. “How do you expect me to draw this cat in my perfect manner without colour?” 

“The best artists create their best art with the simplest of materials.” Shai called from a nearby cluster of desks. 

Disciple Jay chuckled. “That sounds like an adage or something. Who said it?” 

Shai shrugged. “Res did.” 

“Who the hell is Res?” Stephen asked incredulously. Shai shrugged, turning back to her conversation with Ivu. “whatever.” He sighed, turning back to the others, Dan was still laughing. “I’m thinking that I’ve got a disciple.” Dan’s laughter grew louder. “What’s so damn funny,  _ Daniel _ ?” 

Mr. Goodman dismissed the lot of them before Daniel could answer. The green haired asshole did, however, leave with an offhand, “you’d kill me if I made him one.” before his figure disappeared behind the door frame.


	9. Jay Ko

_ Don’t always trust your gut. Not because it’s wrong (statistically, it’s probably not), but because trusting it makes it right. If your gut tells you someone is bad, you’ll see bad in them. Everyone has flaws, for one simple fact; perfection is a flaw in itself. If you believe that someone is bad, you’ll see all those flaws.  _

Morning dragged on per usual. Of course, Stephen was actually quite excited for detention, as Dan had finally gotten around to giving Stephen’s secret santa the coloured pencils. 

The temperature had to just fucking  _ drop _ , completely unprevoked. Asshole. So, naturally, the students all had to pack into the cafeteria. A sigh slipped from his lips, turning to look around for the other neon-haired students. 

Light from the large window glared down, blaring off the corners of students phones. A bright flash came off the edge of a short, metallic box sitting on a nearby table next to a taller kid. The box had a plasticky center, revealing lightly used coloured pencils. Each had funny names. Funny names Stephen surely recognised. 

He turned quickly to the tall kid. The light bounced of his soft, slightly flooffed, silver hair. Stephen stifled a groan. Of course, the omnipresent Hosuh Lee was drawing; no shit, Stephen. 

Across the smaller table sat a shorter girl with hot, slightly reddish, pink hair. Mona had her watermelon mask around her neck, though her lips were pursed, green eyes looking down at her own set of coloured pencils.  _ Of course, its nothing _ . Stephen told himself, moving over to look back at the cafeteria.  _ Plenty of artists have a sense of humor _ . 

He felt a hand grab his wrist and whirled around. A certain blonde asshole stared him down. “Ever gonna turn around and see us waving? Dan might just have sprained his wrist if that kept up.” Stephen glared back.

“Let him.” 

  
  


“So, asshole.” Began Daniel once Jay had succeeded at his mission. “You planning on joining our conversation or what?” Stephen merely shook his head and took another bite of his lunch, smirking to himself. 

“Apparently not.” Shai answered for him, chuckling to herself. 

“Whatever.” Groaned Daniel. “My brother’s going on about this nearby carnival, you guys want to go, this afternoon, maybe?” Shai shook her head, Bella too. “Jay? Stephen?” 

Jay hummed to himself, eyes pointed at the ceiling in thought. “I think I’m good today.” He responded. “You know what? Fuck it, I’ll come, I’m bored, anyways.” His elbow collided roughly with Stephen’s side. “Hey spacey, you’re coming to a carnival with Dan and I.” 

Stephen turned his attention to the blonde, glaring. “Why the fuck would I do that?” At Jay and Dan, even Shai’s pouting looks, he added; “Maddy’s making me watch Boku No Hero Academia with her today.” The lie came easily. Damn, having a weeaboo for a sister could be useful. 

Pau walked over, tray balanced carefully on a few textbooks. “Maddy didn’t tell you? She’s gonna be with Rose and I this afternoon.” At his surprised look, she added; “it’s for a project.” with a shrug. 

Dan smirked at Stephen. “Guess your  _ plans _ have been canceled on you.” 

“Fuck plans.” Stephen retorted with a groan. “They’re your thing.” 

  
  


Dan agreed to drive. Jay’s parents still didn’t trust him with a car, and Maddy was using the car to pick up Rose, like Pau had said. Damn, attentive disciples. In truth, Stephen could have probably just walked, but Dan would have driven by his house, so of course he couldn’t; fuck you. How dare you even consider such a thing. 

The grey Chevy pulled into a spot by the boardwalk. The three teenagers got out, and shivered. Jay groaned to himself, grabbing a second sweatshirt from the back seat. 

Stephen muttered a short; “why the hell did I let you two drag me here?” while following the blondes lead. Daniel just smirked; damn his cold tolerance. The green haired boy shut his door with a loud thump, walking away before either of the others could as well.

The sun was just beginning to reach down to the horizon as the three split up, tickets in hand. Stephen walked towards the smaller stands, noting that both the others had gone after larger stands, with subsequently larger prizes. He snickered to himself. Jay might win himself  _ something _ , but Dan wasn’t going to be able to beat those rigged shits. A small part of him chastised himself for being such an ass, but he didn’t really care. 

The first game he came across was, of course, a claw machine. The purple haired teen continued on, flipping off the rigged game. The second, luckily, was ring toss, not too horrible. 

He looked over his shoulder to see Jay clutching happily to a large, orange plush in the shape of what looked like some kind of slime. Daniel was staring intently at the basketball in his hand, but he was otherwise empty-handed. 

Stephen turned his attention back to his own game, handing the little blue ticket to the vender. The cheap, colourful rings were placed into his hands; a smile evident on the vendors face. 

Nine rings, three sets of prizes; Stephen reminded himself. He steadied his eyes on a close peg that seemed to be pretty easy. 

After three successes, he got cockier, going for further away pegs just… just because… bragging rights? Of course, the next two rings landed lazily on the ground. Stephen sighed, landing the last four rings on easy pegs. 

The vendor pointed a gloved finger at the second pile of prizes. Better than the pens and erasures, but not nearly as good as the black bear plush that Stephen would assure you was pouting at him. He turned his eyes away from the plush, vowing to spend another ticket on this game. His gaze caught on a small, black sketchbook. 

The three friends met back up, arms full of prizes. “Oh, shoot, I gotta head out. Come on, Jay.” Dan exclaimed, pulling Jay along after him before Stephen could argue. The sun fell behind the horizon behind them, sending rays of pinks and oranges that swirled around Stephen’s sigh. 

Wood floorboards creaked under the teen’s steps as he began walking home. He closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the beauty of the lighting hitting his side. Of course, a comment Hella Busy had sent him rang through his mind.

**I was forced to be here**

Hmm,

What is your favorite thing to draw?

**Hella Busy**

Wha? Isn’t it like…

Four in the morning?

Why are you up?

**I was forced to be here**

Because I am

Answer my question

**Hella Busy**

Heh,

Sketching wise, probably people, mostly anime characters

if I’m using colour… 

Oceans are fun, but my favorite is probably sunsets

**I was forced to be here**

And why is that????

**Hella Busy**

Is this some kind of interview?

Is Dan behind this?

I mean, sunsets are a lot of blending and adding. They’re also pretty simple on a base level

Stephen turned to look over the horizon, pulling out his phone. It took a minute or two for the camera to focus. The picture was kinda blurry; a little desaturated as well; but it still looked like the sunset. 


	10. Hosuh Lee

Maddy and her parents were sitting and talking in the garden, leaving Stephen to his own devices. Literally, he was on his phone. One foot was propped up on his desk, the other laying across the first. 

**I was forced to be here**

Saw this sunset on my walk home

{ open image}

Thought you’d find it cool 

**Hella Busy**

Wait… 

Did you remember me saying I like sunsets?

How good is your memory?

**I was forced to be here**

Oh, horrible

I just remember things to do with you more prominently

**Hella Busy**

Stop

I’m too tired to deal with your flirts

**I was forced to be here**

Never, darling

Stephen found himself sitting up straighter, blushing down at the screen. Honestly, he’d probably have no idea what to do when Dan finally let everyone meet their secret santas. Over messages, he could be smooth, calculated. 

**I was forced to be here**

Got any drawing prompts?

**Hella Busy**

Drawing prompts? Did you get a sketchbook or something?

**I was forced to be here**

Yup

Won it at a carnival

**Hella Busy**

Lakes are always fun, I’d suggest one of those

**I was forced to be here**

Thanks

Goodnight, I guess? 

**Hella Busy**

goodnight :) thanks for the picture! 

Stephen shut off his phone before he could find himself zoning out, smiling goofily. He plugged it in to charge and plopped down to sleep, ignoring the sound of Maddy walking back through the hallway.

  
  


Morning came with a bing from the boy’s desk. He got up lazily, walking over to his phone. The screen was alit with a notification from discord. 

**Hella Busy**

@I was forced to be here

{ open image }

Took about an hour

A smile growing on his face, the purple haired boy clicked on the image. It was an image of an open sketchbook, inside was a coloured pencil drawing of a sunset. The sunset that Stephen had seen yesterday. 

**I was forced to be here**

Woah

Only an hour?

**Hella Busy**

Yup! 

Oh, my brother’s calling me, goodbye!

**I was forced to be here**

See you

He, once again, pressed his thumb down on the power button, placing the phone on his desk swiftly. A voice came from the bathroom. “Hey, bro, you awake?” asked Maddy. “We’re gonna have to leave soon, you know?” 

“I know!” Stephen called back. 

  
  


The small field was unusually quiet. None of the disciples could come; Mona, Shai, and Ivu had a project to work on in Mr. Barkers room. The other three were sitting with some other friends inside. Jo and Bella both kept inside, saying it was far too cold by the picnic table. 

“Everyone else ditched us,” Daniel began in an annoyed tone. “You could at least acknowledge our existence.” Jay nodded along. Stephen, who’d had his nose in the sketchbook all period, hummed in disagreement. 

“What are you even drawing?” interrogated Jay, leaning over the table to look into the notebook. “A lake?” Stephen looked up for a moment to cast a glare across at the blonde; who shrugged. 

Dan watched from his corner of the table. “Why are you drawing a lake? Don’t you hate drawing?” He questioned; Stephen shrugged, not looking back up. The other two sighed, turning towards each other to discuss a new game Dan had gotten.

  
  


“Jay?” Dan asked, vaguely hesitant. “Could you cover for me in detention? Elias bought us both tickets to this movie a while ago, but…” He groaned. “Madam Maria has it out for me or something.” 

The blonde sighed. “Fine, but only for Elias.” He answered, walking ahead. “I’ll tell Mr. Goodman you died, or something. No detention for dead people.” Dan gasped at him incredulously. 

“They can’t go to movies either.” Stephen reminded them, rounding the corner to Mr. Goodmans classroom. 

“Oh, shut it.” retorted Jay harshly, walking ahead. “Just get Dan past the door, I’ll talk to Mr. Goodman.” The blonde instructed, reaching the door. As he opened it, drawing the monitor's attention, Stephen shoved Daniel past the line of sight. 

_ “Thank you”  _ Dan mouthed, tiptoeing down the hallway. Stephen rolled his eyes jokingly, a light grin playing on his lips. 

_ “No problem”  _ He mouthed back.  _ “Don’t mention it, really. I have a reputation to uphold.”  _ Dan chuckled lightly, turning and walking away. Stephen walked into Mr. Goodman’s classroom. 

“Where’s Dan?” He asked Jay. Partially to add to whatever cover the other two had (if even he didn’t know where Dan was, then of course he was somewhere), but mostly he wanted to know what Jay had gone with.

“Working on something with a teacher. Had to run off before he could give me some kind of slip.” The lie came scarily easily to Jay. The thought must have crossed Stephen’s features, as Jay gave a light laugh. 

The door opened once again as Stephen sat down and pulled out his art supplies. He was finally bored of going over lines again and again; you could tell the picture was of a lake, at least. He fished out the coloured pencils for sketchbook class, hovering a medium blue just above where the water was supposed to go. He groaned, placing down the pencil and pulling out his phone. He quickly typed in the password and opened up to Hella Busy’s drawing of the sunset. He reasoned that, since Hella Busy was an artist, he could take some kind of technique.

The teen was just about alright with the waters when a shadow fell over his form. He looked up; a snide comment ready on his tongue, he was expecting Jay, after all. Instead, to his dismay, Hosuh Lee was standing over him. 

The silver haired boy’s eyes were wide, nervous. His bright, blue gaze kept darting down to the image filling up Stephen’s screen. “Where did you get that drawing?” He asked.

“Whatever do you mean?” Stephen retorted sarcastically. Jay, from the window-side table, turned his head. “Why are you talking to me?” The purpled haired teen didn’t look up.

“I drew it.” Hosuh answered simply, a sliver of confidence catching his tone. “The only person I sent a picture to was my secret santa.” The pencil in Stephen’s hand stopped; his bright eyes turning slowly up to the other. “Are you I was forced to be here?” 

Stephen didn’t respond at first, fingers still clasped around the pencil. Unsure of what to say, he just asked, “how?” 

Hosuh sighed, a hint of relief in his tone. “I’ll prove it.” He explained, pulling out his phone and opening up the discord app. He showed it to Stephen; sure enough, private messages between user and I was forced to be here. “I know you don’t have a very good opinion of me, but… Can we, I don’t know, start over?” 

Just as he expected, Stephen didn’t know what to say. Instead, he took a breath, tore a corner out of an unused page in his sketchbook, jotted down the well-known series of numbers, and handed it over to the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of A Troublemakers Guide To East Avenue High! Thank you so much for reading. There will be a second part so... stay tuned for A How-To Guide Of Niceties?


End file.
